Edgewater
Edgewater is a neighborhood in central Miami. Edgewater is primarily a residential neighborhood, with many historic early 20th century homes. The neighborhood has many high-rise residential towers to the east along Biscayne Bay, and historic homes elsewhere in the neighborhood. Since 2000, the area has grown in popularity, due to its proximity to Downtown Miami and neighborhoods such as the Design District. Recent developments in the neighborhood, have brought rapid urbanization to the area, with the construction of high-rise and mid-rise residential buildings, and more retail. Geography Edgewater is roughly bound by North 17th Street to the south, North 37th Street to the north, the Florida East Coast Railway and East First Avenue to the west, and Biscayne Bay to the east. Crime Information about crime in the neighborhood goes here. Crime Rate: Crime Rate goes here. Police Presence The Miami Police Department maintain a station on the edge of Wynwood and Edgewater, which services both neighborhoods. Police Presence: Police Presence goes here. Demographics As of 2000, Edgewater (Wynwood) had a population between 14,034 and 14,819 residents, with 6,221 households, and 2,987 families residing in the neighborhood. The median household income was $11,293.93. The racial makeup of the neighborhood was 58.51% Hispanic or Latino of any race, 17.51% Black or African American, 21.55% White (non-Hispanic), and 2.42% Other races (non-Hispanic). It shares demographics with Wynwood. The area covers 1.679 square miles (4.35 km2). As of 2000, there were 7,548 males and 6,486 females. The median age for males was 32.5 years old, while the median age for females was 32.3 years old. The average household size had 2.3 people, while the average family size had 3.2 members. The percentage of married-couple families (among all households) was 25.2%, while the percentage of married-couple families with children (among all households) was 10.9%, and the percentage of single-mother households (among all households) was 11.6%. 4.5% of the population was in other group homes. The percentage of never-married males 15 years old and over was 20.1%, while the percentage of never-married females 15 years old and over was 15.9%. As of 2000, the percentage of people that speak English not well or not at all made up 25.1% of the population. The percentage of residents born in Florida was 28.0%, the percentage of people born in another U.S. state was 20.5%, and the percentage of native residents but born outside the U.S. was 7.0%, while the percentage of foreign born residents was 44.4%. Sabbat Info Edgewater is claimed by Bishop Caezar Agustin, Ductus of the Praetorians pack, in his personal capacity as his personal domain. Graffiti tags advertising this fact are present throughout the neighborhood, if you know what to look for, and where to look. Buildings and Businesses of Note Mission Church of St. Francis and St. Clare Edgewater is home to the Mission Church of St. Francis and St. Clare (San Francisco y Sta. Clara), the only Roman Catholic place of worship in the City of Miami where Mass is regularly celebrated, under the ecclesiastical aegis of the Archdiocese of Miami, according to the ancient form of the Roman Rite. A mission of Corpus Christi Parish, it is located at 402 N.E. 29th Street. Category:Setting Category:Miami Category:Central Miami